pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vincent E V A N/Sandbox/HA Omegaspike Revamp'd
1st post! Uraniumjoint 06:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 16:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ride the Lightning is shit, it's just Mind Shock but instead of having a KD for utility, you have a shadowstep which is useless for an ele. Chest Thumper when you are running a crit spear sin? That's pretty weird since Vicious Attack will trigger pretty much all the time, and spear of lightning is a pretty poor followup, needs more 1/2 or 1 sec activation (Disrupting Throw or Harrier's Toss). Also Shockwave is lolzy especially when you have no KD what so ever to spike with, and what's the point of Shockwave when every other spike assist is single target... All in all, lp. --Frosty 17:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh and no make haste + no song of conc, you aren't gonna get very far. --Frosty 17:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : Wow, nice joke with the no mh or soc. Funny how I did not see that. 20:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: These aren't hard fixes. Stick in a Mind Shock, add in MH and SoC, and replace Spear of Lightning with Disrupting. No need to nerdrage on teh WiKiz. :::hey jsut dropping a line. i haven't read the build or anything, but i saw your screen and just wanted to tell you youre dumb. 600something damage on a 60AL target with no prots and no shield is practically retarded. on top of that, this can't pressure at all outside of spikes (like 2x para 2x ranger can), which means just shutting down 1 character and being on a shield removes its ability to kill. maybe frosty said all this, i cbf to read the page. Gringo 21:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::680 dmg, and in 1 second. Assuming no prots is EASY to do in HA on random targets. Even if they did, the follow up damage in the other seconds is easily another 120, and more with mind shock. On the 80 AL target and 100 al target, the time it took to kill them was still 1 second. Even with a clutch RoF, this spike gets through. Get on a monk yourself and lets demonstrate. :::::lol learn to sign, 4 tildes. whats "get on a monk" got to do with it, a monk doesn't make a team. 680 damage barely kills a 60al target. if theyre on a shield theyll have 630hp, 68 armor. already thats down to 591 damage, not to mention the +10 lightning armor theyll have, which will make your rtl spikers cry. if they do meet their shield req, your damage drops to 500. if they have blesseds or any other type of +armor, or are a hard armored target, youre looking at a 400 damage spike. remember, your build cannot pressure whatsoever, its only a spike. so youre telling me, that with a team that has all full health, i can't catch your pussy 400 damage spike? i'll fucking patient spirit that then /rank you in the face while you blame your teammates for not spiking. Gringo 05:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC)